1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the handling of underwater machines, and in particular to a submersible vehicle launch and recovery system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Systems for launching and recovering submersible vehicles come in the form of a cage that can be open or closed to release or recover the submersible vehicle. Document FR 2 823 485 discloses a system having an upper frame and lower frame forming a cage, the frames being moveable vertically relative to each other to either secure the submersible vehicle or release it.
However, such launch and recovery systems are unsuitable for some types of submersible vehicle, particularly submersible vehicles with fragile external equipment on an outer surface of the vehicle, such as propulsion units or measuring instruments. In this case there is a risk of damage to this equipment.